Danganronpa: Hope's Finale
by Pariagus
Summary: In a modernised Hope's Peak Academy, or what the 16 Ultimates thought it to be, a new killing game awaits. Hideki Yu struggles with his forgotten talent, as despair runs amok with death after death of his friends. Will he be able to figure out the truth behind the Academy before all is too late? 16 OCs, updates daily.
1. Prologue: The End of a Beginning

**PROLOGUE**

 **THE END OF A BEGINNING**

* * *

 _Soundtrack: Beautiful Ruin [Summer Salt]_

 _Is this… really it?_

As I glanced up to the towering brown building before me, a sense of relief washed over me. I felt strangely at ease, despite it being the first time I'd been here.

This feeling… it was warm and comforting. It was as if I was destined for this path to success. Each year, 16 students are chosen for enrollment in this prestigious institution and thereafter, spend their time in the school nurturing their talents.

And be it by chance or fate, I was one of them, even though it came as a surprise.

The talent they mentioned was something that I hadn't even been aware of, something that I couldn't possibly believe, but it was enough to get me scouted for the academy. I was always a normal student, so entering Hope's Peak Academy was a mere dream to me from the very beginning.

My talent… you ask?

Oh, it was…

 _Hold on a moment..._

 _What was it again…?_

I grasped at straw heads as I tried to recall anything about it at all. I stared at the letter in hand, yet everything but my talent was clear. It was fuzzy and blackened out, and I was unable to decipher what the letter said even after putting it closer to my face.

 _What was going on…?_

That was the last thing I remembered before everything eventually came to a halt.

Everything…

Just blacked out.

 _Music halts_

* * *

 _ ***LOADING…***_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ ***LOADING…***_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ ***LOADING...***_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ ***IMPORTING…***_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ ***SUCCESS.***_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ ***WELCOME TO HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY.***_

* * *

 _Soundtrack: Nightmare in Locker_

"Ack…!"

I slowly got up from the cold hard ground, and grimaced instinctively as I realised I had a pounding headache ongoing. For a few seconds though, I was standing still and trying to process whatever had just happened to me.

I took a quick look around and realised I was in a prison cell of sorts. I had done nothing wrong, yet me being here was a fact.

But that was the last thing on my mind right now.

I rushed over to the door and pushed it, before leaning on it and trying to get it to open.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?" I banged the door a couple of times. "Hello?!"

After trying a few more times, I eventually gave up and slid down with my back against the door.

Nothing made sense at all.

 _What in the world was going on…?_

Just as I was thinking that, a crackling noise followed by an announcement brought me back to reality.

 _*Ding, dong! Bing, bong!*_

"Testing one, two… Alright! It's working!" The intercom blared. "Ahem! This is your headmaster and I'm sure you students have a lot of questions! Like, where am I? Or, what happened? Maybe even, murderous intentions!"

 _What…?_

"Upupupu… just kidding. It's far too early for that! For now, please proceed to the hall for your orientation program."

"By the way, it's up the staircase into a left turn! Oh, and please try not to get lost. It'll delay the kill- Oops, spoiler alert! Just get here, ASAP, pronto!"

I was left baffled by the overbearing character of our supposed… headmaster. As the announcement ended, there was a simultaneous clicking sound to be heard, and I tried pushing the door open again. And at the same time, I saw 15 other people who were stuck in similar cells exiting their room.

"W-Where are we?" A timid looking girl beside me asked.

"Uh… Hope's Peak? I suppose." I shrugged, as I beckoned her and followed the rest to the hall. Along the way, some people were making mindless chatter but there were others like me who were skeptical of the entire setup so far. Was this really part of the orientation?

No matter this was, I doubt it could be a good thing.

 _Soundtrack: Beautiful Lie_

Following the rest of the others left me in awe. Well, that's wrong. I was referring to the hallways we passed by on the way. Calling this a school would be an understatement, since I felt like I was in some rich man's mansion. I haven't been in one before, but I suppose this is what an actual mansion would look like. Upon reaching the hall, a few others were shaking their heads as the headmaster was nowhere to be found.

The hall itself was surprisingly normal. It was layered with maple wood flooring and at the other end was a big stage with a podium on top of it, beside it a weird looking flag with an equally weird logo. It was similar to the emblem of Hope's Peak Academy, but in the center of it was a bear which was coloured in black and white, as if defaming the prestige of the school.

"Where is he…?!" A guy wearing a soccer jersey approached me all of a sudden.

"H-Huh?"

Confused, my eyes met with his. I turned away, hoping that he didn't notice me staring, but before I knew it, he was face to face with me.

"Hey, you seem to recognise me, don't you? Please tell me you do. If not, I might have to inform my manager." He looked at me skeptically. "I can't have perverts stalking me, especially guys."

"R-Relax, I don't swing that way." I put up my hands in innocence. "You're Satoya Iwao right? I figured you looked familiar."

His face lit up and he rubbed his nose as I finished my sentence. "Yea! So what was it you needed by the way? An autograph? Or maybe a picture?"

"U-Uh, not really. I just thought you were speaking to me."

And in the same instant, he frowned.

"I see, I see. Don't worry, it's only natural for people to want to look at me. After all, I'm the one and only... Satoya Iwao, the Ultimate Soccer Star! I'm good at kicking stuff in general, but balls are my speciality, if you know what I mean."

* * *

 _ **SATOYA IWAO**_

 _ULTIMATE SOCCER STAR_

 _Appearance: Sporting soccer cleats, he wore a jersey with a number 2 emblazoned on it and shorts. His right ear also has three piercings._

* * *

"After hearing that, I wouldn't want to get on your bad side." I admitted.

"My... bad side huh...? That's true..." He frowned again.

"Wait, did you actually step on someone's -" I started.

"No way. I'm not a sadist, why would I do that?" He gave me a weird look as he cut me off. "I was referring to something else entirely, not that you would know of."

 _If you don't say anything... how would I know?_

"Where's my manager anyway? He was supposed to be here with me." He trailed off as he started looking around in the distance.

"Your manager? I thought we were waiting for the orientation to be conducted by the headmaster." I asked.

"Yea, but more importantly... I need to find him now!" He raised his voice for no reason whatsoever again. "Even soccer stars have boring work to attend to. I mean, not like you'd understand."

"I'll... leave you to that then." I decided, trying not to waste his precious time any further. As he walked away from me, I felt a sudden tap on my back.

"So, was he too loud-mouthed for your liking?" A guy wearing suspenders and a nerdy outfit asked me.

"I guess... you can put it that way. How did you tell?" I asked sarcastically.

"Heh haha... I understand everyone all too well. I'm the Ultimate Psychiatrist after all, my name is Ogyu Aki." He stretched out his hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

 _ **OGYU AKI**_

 _ULTIMATE PSYCHIATRIST_

 _Appearance: Dressed like a nerd, with his hair combed to the side. For some reason, he pulls off a stylish look with suspenders. However, he doesn't have glasses contrary to what you'd expect. Also has a locket around his neck, though only the chain is visible._

* * *

 _It seemed like he didn't understand my sense of sarcasm._

"I mean, it doesn't take a psychiatrist to figure out that Iwao was making a ruckus." I explained.

He glared at me, and I felt genuinely afraid for my own well being at that moment. The glare soon turned into an empty gaze again, as if reading my thoughts.

"I'm proud of my work so... you shouldn't insult it like that. Just to clarify, even without his noisy outwardness I would've been able to tell that the two of you are incompatible."

I breathed out in relief. "I-I see. Does that mean that you're like a love calculator? If I find anyone I'm interested in, help me with that, okay?"

"Don't compare me to a website…"

"It didn't turn out very well for me though..." I recalled.

"Also, I didn't take up this line of work for such matters." He added, and adjusted his suspenders. "There are people who I wanted to save but failed to in the past, but I think the current me would be able to normalise their mental states."

 _Is that what psychiatrists do...? "Normalising mental states...?"_

"I'm sure of it." Aki finished.

"You sound confident, huh? I guess Hope's Peak's the right place for you after all."

He leaked a smile, and nodded.

"By the way, I don't remember you giving your name yet." He pointed out.

"A-Ah! Sorry, I completely forgot. My name's Hideki Yu, and my talent is..."

I paused momentarily as I realised I couldn't remember my talent. I sighed, before speaking up again.

"To be honest, I can't remember what my talent is. Ever since we woke up in the cells I was struggling to recall whatever it was."

"Hmm... strange." He made a humming sound, before continuing. "It's a little too specific of a memory loss for typical retrograde amnesia."

"Perhaps... lacunar amnesia...?"

"You're right. There's no way… I would've been able to forget something so important."

"Maybe you genuinely forgot." He said, and laughed to himself.

As we were talking, another guy dressed primarily with the colours of green and black creeped up on Aki, and put his arm over his shoulder – causing Aki to jump, before turning around and sighing.

"Yo, Aki. Finally found yourself a new friend?"

My eyes darted back and forth between them, before I spoke up. "I'm Hideki Yu, what's your name?"

"He's Ekiguchi Settan... how do I put it? He's a friend, no... a patient...? Ah, an acquaintance of mine." Aki spoke up for his friend.

"A-Acquaintance?" Settan pondered on that word for a brief moment. "W-wait, hey! I resent that!"

"You there!" He suddenly turned to me. "Don't mind what Aki says 80% of the time, he's a real tough nut to crack."

"Can you stop wrapping yourself around me, or do I have to counsel you for harassment as well? Don't blame me if I really crack under pressure one of these days..."

He ignored Aki's pleas and waved to me. "Anyway, I'm Ekiguchi Settan. The Ultimate Marksman."

* * *

 _ **EKIGUCHI SETTAN**_

 _ULTIMATE MARKSMAN_

 _Appearance: Dark green singlet and long gloves covering most of his arm. He also wore a greenish black cap... and he had a pistol in a holster around his jogger pants._

* * *

"To be more precise, I can handle a wide range of weapons which require good aim." Settan said.

Curious, I asked. "So, do you have any experience fighting with them?"

"Of course, who do you take me for? I took down 53 men in a mere minute during one of my recent battles!"

Aki started sniggering at that for some reason. "T-Taken down...? I guess that's true in a way."

"I successfully immobilised 53 men in one minute, yup."

"W-wait. You're telling me you didn't kill anyone? Not a single one of them?" I asked with my jaw dropped.

"Yes, sir! I shot down the non vitals of the 53 soldiers I was against. Though difficult, we eventually won the war. Winning without any casualties in sight, achieving peace via precision - that is something only an honorable man can do." Settan finished, as if expecting me to be impressed. As I struggled to find the words to say, he continued, as if waiting for me to praise him.

"I would never let anyone die in a war, friend nor foe!"

"That is impressive. You have my respect, Settan." I obliged.

"See, Aki? That's how you make a friend!" He stuck his tongue out, and Aki shook his head in response. To that, Settan dragged him away from me, probably to find others to talk to.

Come to think of it, the 16 of us here were going to be classmates from now on. It wouldn't hurt us to get to know one another better if that was the case. After all, it wasn't like we were supposed to entertain the Capitol's people by fighting to death in a televised event, right?

Looking around, my eyes landed on a guy sitting by himself on the stage, and I walked towards him hoping for an answer to my amnesia.

"Feeling awkward?" I guessed.

"Huh…?" He stopped examining the leaf in his hand and glared at me.

"Guess… not?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Okay, I'm calling it. You're a retard." He shook his head.

"H-Huh…?"

"If you want to play friends, go do it elsewhere." His gaze lowered back to the leaf in his hand. "I'm not interested in childish games but I'm sure the rest of them are more than happy to play."

 _W-What's his problem?_

"Are you done? There's a reason why I chose to stay away from you… Ultimates." He trailed off on the last word with apparent distaste.

"Aren't you an Ultimate too…? Can I at least know your name, we're going to be classmates from now on, whether you like it or not." I insisted.

"If I tell you, would you finally leave me alone? Because you obviously don't get the hint." He sighed, to which I nodded my head in response.

"Kitamura. Kitamura Shoko. I'm… the Ultimate Herbalist."

* * *

 _ **KITAMURA SHOKO**_

 _ULTIMATE HERBALIST_

 _Appearance: Light brown shoal around his neck, with a brown vest and pants but most eye catching is his stark red hair._

* * *

"So that's why you were holding that leaf in your hand…" I noticed.

"Why, did you think I was just finding something to pass the time? I'm sorry but I don't fall into that category of idiots." He smirked.

"Different plants have different ways of life. Just like how people do. Even those who work hard might fail in life. But those born with talent are different. Even without hard work, they get to reap the fruits of labour as if they worked as hard for it."

As he spoke, he crushed the leaf in his hand more and more, until it was crumpled and broken. Looking at it, he sighed and spoke.

"Heh, am I boring you?"

"No, not at all." I shook my head.

"You… really are a special brand of retard. Just get lost, would you?" He stood up, and retreated to the opposite end of the stage.

I watched him curl up into a ball as he didn't have anything else to quite focus on, and he glared at me again as soon as he noticed me staring. I didn't understand what he was so upset for, but I felt no point in pressuring him any further. A group of three caught my attention and I approached them, hoping to gain some insight on my amnesia this time.

 _Soundtrack: Finding Peace Party_

"So how many is it?" The girl asked, putting up three fingers before a big burly guy seemingly staring into space.

"Three, Miss." He answered with confidence.

"E-Ehhhh?! That's no fair, you're cheating aren't you?!" The girl asked again, while throwing punches towards his face and missing. Rather… the guy was dodging every single one of them with ease. I'm more appalled that she's actually trying to hit him…

"Miss, I've already told you that I'm blind. What more do you wish of me?" He sighed, as he continued moving his head left and right. "And stop trying to hit me, I can feel the air compressing towards my face."

"Kahaha, I told you, he's telling the truth." Another guy with blue hair laughed. "Give it up Hana, the dude's senses are just insane."

"So, what's up with the two of them?" I asked the guy.

"Nothing much, she's just like that. I think." The guy shrugged and turned to face me. "I'm Shimamura Keisuke. Speaking of which, what's your name?"

"A-Ah, I'm Hideki Yu." I said, not expecting very much. "I was just wondering whether any of you had some sort of memory loss?"

"Hmm…?" He put a hand on his chin and started tapping his shoe against the floor. "Not that I know of, sorry."

"No, no, no…?" The girl behind him momentarily stopped her punching and hummed her reply in a tune.

"My memory has absolutely no problems, Mister." He said, as he ducked to avoid another incoming attack.

"I see… It isn't anything important though, not to worry." I said.

"In any case…" He started.

"Yea?" I asked in return.

He continued, as if deeper in thought this time. "More importantly…"

"Uh…huh?"

"Are you, by any chance, interested in parkour?" He asked, before cutting himself off. "Ah, not that I'm forcing you or anything. You can choose to train with me of your own free will."

"I'm not interested in it for now… I think." I sheepishly told the truth.

He put his hand over his mouth and kept silent for a while. Meanwhile, his eyes were looking directly into mine, as if examining me carefully.

"I haven't tried it out yet so I wouldn't be sure." I corrected myself.

"Now that's a better reply!" He grinned, and the mood immediatedly lightened up. "I'm the Ultimate Parkour Expert, if you haven't guessed by now. Don't hesitate to find me if you wanna learn some cool stunts. To pick up the chicks, if you know what I mean?"

* * *

 _ **SHIMAMURA KEISUKE**_

 _ULTIMATE PARKOUR EXPERT_

 _Appearance: Dark blue hair in a neatly kept fringe, just slightly below his eyebrows on the left side of his face. Around his neck is a black pair of headphones, with it a dark gray pullover atop a vertically striped shirt, jeans and most eye catching – a rainbow wristband._

* * *

"I knew you were that kind of a guy." The girl said in disappointment.

"That's really cool, but I don't think I'm suited for parkour." I admitted.

"Even if it gets you girls? They flock to me all the time, see?" He glanced over his shoulder. "Like her."

"Really, now. Didn't I reject you earlier?" The girl started, and stepped forward. "Don't listen to this guy spout nonsense, he hit on me earlier. Actually, I'm sure he tries the same pickup line all the time."

"But it worked, didn't it? You were blushing," Keisuke said, and shrugged. "And hey, don't get me wrong. I only hit on pretty girls - that's the truth."

"F-Flattery won't get you anywhere." She stammered, and played with her hair. "Right, Yukio?"

"…" Yukio continued staring off into the distance.

"And now his hearing fails all of a sudden. Of course." She sighed.

"I'm Takara Hana, and this guy…?" She pointed at the burly male whom she was talking to earlier. "His name is Kimio Yukio, and he's blind… though it'd be much easier if he wasn't. Anyways, I sing."

"Much easier to what…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I can introduce myself, Miss." Yukio took a bow and stepped forward. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Kimio Yukio. How do you do?" He stretched out his hand, to which I obliged.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm Hideki Yu."

"I… have already heard that from earlier. My 4 senses are significantly better than others since I'm blind. I'm also the Ultimate Hygienist."

"A-Ah I see." I laughed awkwardly, since I didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

 _ **TAKARA HANA**_

 _ULTIMATE CHOIR LEAD_

 _Appearance: Light pink top and a gray skirt. Has translucent stockings to boot._

* * *

 _ **KIMIO YUKIO**_

 _ULTIMATE HYGIENIST_

 _Appearance: Has hair which looks like a forest... almost? Pale green messy bedhair... With a mask across his face, without covering his nose. His clothes are in a mess as well... Wears a black fur coat, with a baggy shirt and jeans. He's also big, and buff._

* * *

"I still think you could give it a shot though," Keisuke said. "At parkour, I mean."

"It seems difficult, to be honest..." I scratched my head, and gave him a forced smile.

"Really? Well, you're wrong. Parkour isn't all that hard once you go through my training plans. In a day, you'll be able to balance on poles… and in a week, you'll be able to scale a 5 meter wall."

"It must be really intense if I can learn parkour that fast…!" I said.

"You're not the first one to tell me that but really, it's all in the mind! If you think you can do it, then naturally you'll be able to."

I think he noticed I was unconvinced, as he stopped for a while before giving an example.

"One time I was running away, I managed to break my record of leaping from one building to another. I didn't even think about it that much, but hey, I managed didn't I."

"Doesn't that mean… you didn't even think you would make it?" I questioned.

"W-Who knows…?" His voice faltered. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…" As he ended, he sheepishly looked away.

I'm calling it. He totally contradicted himself.

Folding my arms and making eye contact with him, I sighed.

"I just don't think I'm suited for this... Sorry again."

"If you change your mind, I'm always open to teaching. Or, you could help me with my training!" Keisuke assured.

 _Soundtrack: Beautiful Lie_

Turning my attention to the Hana who was still trying to disturb the unmoving Yukio, I stood in between the both, which actually worked quite well. Hana took a step back and gave me a look, but said nothing at all about me interfering.

"So, you lead the choir in singing songs…?"

"Don't get me wrong but I didn't want to be a choir lead." She said with conviction.

"You were chosen as an Ultimate for that specific reason, did you not like it?" I guessed again.

"It isn't a matter of whether I liked it or not per se… but whether others did," Hana started, while frowning. "It defeated my original purpose of joining the choir. I simply didn't want to be heard as an individual."

"But things happened… so here I am."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, you were recognised amongst the many people in the ensemble. I'd be happy if I were you."

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked.

"N-No…?"

"You better be prepared to take responsibility for me."

"H-Huh, wait, I wasn't trying to hit on you. You got it wrong." I insisted.

"N-Now… you're playing with my feelings? How could you! After all we've been through!" She cried.

"W-What -"

Snickering, she got back to her normal self.

"I forgot to mention, I can act too. It was just me reciting lines from a play, don't get so flustered by yourself."

"I wasn't flustered at all…" I said, as a strange smell wafted up my nostrils. Naturally, I followed where my nose led me… how should I put it? Yukio… was the source, let's just leave it at that.

"Yukio, uhm… did you bathe today?" I awkwardly asked, trying not to offend him.

"Hmm? No, I haven't partaken in my daily shower as of now. In fact, it's due in about a few more days so there's no hurry."

"Few more days…?!" I exclaimed, before covering my mouth.

"Yes, Mister. How many times do you shower a month?" Yukio asked.

"Uhm… if you count once in the morning once at night and for the 30 days in the month… I'm guessing around 60…?"

"Mister, that is an absolute no no. It is my responsibility to inform you that showering more than once a month is far too much for your own good."

'If you continue on this path, the pores in your skin will start expanding, and your body will be endlessly exposed to the toxins in both the water and the chemical products you use for bathing." He hugged himself as he spoke, as if trying to protect his body.

"H-Huh?! But how would I keep clean otherwise?"

"Stop showering, Mister, and you shall be fine." He said calmly.

"Hey, you're the smelly one here Yukio. Don't confuse the poor guy like how you tried to lie to me earlier," Hana interrupted, as she looked over my shoulder. "Just so you know, I'm still convinced that you're not blind."

"I don't see the need to convince you further, Miss. My sense of smell is far sharper than any of ours here, which is why I am the only one who can smell the foulness of your bodies." He continued, refusing to believe either of us.

 _I'll just give him the benefit of the doubt…_

"Your human body is as clean as it is… you must learn to cherish what nature has given you, as do I," Yukio said. "Even though I cannot see, I can still hear, smell, taste and touch. For that, I am grateful."

"I… see. Thank you."

'You are most welcome, Mister Yu." He said, and bowed.

I felt the need to bow and thank him, but I realised he wouldn't be able to see it anyway, so I refrained from degrading myself. As I left the three of them bickering, someone called out to me. I looked left and right, then pointed to myself, to which she nodded. She was leaning against the wall and holding a book in one hand which read "French 101" on it's cover.

"Greetings! How do you do?" She waved.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," I said. "Who're you?"

"I'm Miyuki Karen, I speak a lot of different languages so they call me the Ultimate Polyglot. Yourself?"

* * *

 _ **MIYUKI KAREN**_

 _ULTIMATE POLYGLOT_

 _Appearance:_ _Faired skinned, short brown hair tied in a braid on the left to the back, and light blue eyes makes her seem like a foreigner, though her tact for Japanese suggests otherwise._

* * *

"Ah… I can't really remember my talent but my name is Hideki Yu." I looked off to the side, since I was still embarassed by the fact that I had no talent.

Karen suddenly closed her book with one hand in annoyance, making a loud sound.

"Do you really not remember your talent or are you just pretending you don't remember?"

"Oh, I really don't! T-Trust me! I woke up like this." I defended.

Her eyes widened as I said that, and she waved her hand afterwards.

"Ah, sorry, my bad. I thought you phrased it differently, like you didn't wanna tell me your talent just because I look like a foreigner. And… the fact that you didn't keep eye contact made me suspicious too. I'm a Japanese citizen though, not to worry."

"I thought you were a foreigner so I was surprised when you spoke in Japanese. Anyway, I really forgot my talent, not that I'm discriminating against you or anything."

'It's okay, I'm used to it. Besides, people stare at me all the time on the streets like I'm a half breed American Japanese in a cage," She made a clicking sound with her tongue, and continued. "Well, and when I start talking? People drop their jaws over it. Funny isn't it?"

"When you put it that way… isn't it kind of sad?" I said.

"Hmm… Yea! I always feel like they should all just get awarded unlimited passes to the zoo so they can see dolphins balancing balls on their noses, right?" She smiled brightly, as if expecting me to agree with her.

"I don't think that was a very good analogy…"

Karen suddenly spoke in a different language, so I had no idea what she was on about.

"Hey! But you understood me, so it works. Tell me then, why did the man eat the seagull soup, then cry afterwards?"

"Huh? …I don't understand."

"Wrong! Because he… well. I forgot the answer to that but screw it! It's fine, you just have to know it was a really funny joke." She laughed.

"S-Slow down! I lost you for a while there." I repeated.

'A-Ah. Sorry, force of habit," She said. "Did I speak in another language?"

"Yea. I'm assuming that's a language though. It sounded like... English?" I guessed.

"Hey, you're probably right! Whenever I get excited tend to speak in different languages… English and Japanese are still my favourite though," Karen confirmed. "My mom was Japanese and my dad was English, so there's that."

"That's really cool. It's the first time I'm making a mixed friend."

"Wicked, isn't it? Now you have something to brag about to your other pure blooded inferior friends!" Her smile widened.

"W-Well... I'm also one of those… inferiors."

"A-Ah, sorry. My bad again!" She raised her hand up and apologised. "Right, gotta study now."

She waved me off as someone else approached me. For some reason… she felt extremely creepy. She merely stood beside me with her hands in a prayer like stance, and said nothing at all. I looked at her questioningly, but even so… no words were exchanged.

"Is there something on my face…?" I started the conversation, since it was getting awkward.

"N-No, I just wanted to seek permission to draw some blood from you as a sample. I-Is that okay?" She took a syringe from her sleeve, and tried to jab me with it. Of course, I backed up several steps to avoid her…!

'N-No, wait, what? Why?" I put my hands up in self defense.

"D-Don't blame meeeeeeeee!" She said, as she advanced.

"Alright, time out, time out! Stop!" I shouted, as she finally stopped in her tracks.

"First off, I'm not blaming you. Secondly, what's the whole thing about drawing my blood?"

"Oh, A-Aki told me you had m-memory loss, so I just wanted to analyze your blood contents to make sure you weren't t-taking drugs, alcohol or tobacco," She said. "That's a-all, I promise!"

"… I mean, you could've just asked me whether I was on any of those." I gave my opinion.

Her eyes lit up, and she opened her mouth. "I-I didn't know I could ask that of a stranger… no one told me anything about that."

"So you asked to draw my blood instead…?!" I said, afraid of what might have happened if I didn't stop her in time.

"Eeeeep! I'm soooooooooorrrryy!" She wailed.

'Again, it's okay! I'm not blaming you. I'm guessing you're the Ultimate Nurse?" I hazarded a guess.

"N-no. That's wrong. I'm part nurse… sub nurse… neither here nor there. When people ask for help, I make them cringe in pain…!"

"W-Wait, so you're the Ultimate…?"

'The Ultimate Phlebotomist! F-Fushieda Minako…! Hehe…"

* * *

 _ **FUSHIEDA MINAKO**_

 _ULTIMATE PHLEBOTOMIST_

 _Appearance: On first glance, she looks like a normal nurse from the hospital... except that her pen sleeves are strung with multiple syringes of different sizes! Her neck is also wrapped around in bandages._

* * *

"What does that mean? No offense." I asked.

"I specialise in anything related to syringes so injections, blood withdrawal… oh! I'm also trained in basic first aid." Minako noted.

 _Why does she seem so confident all of a sudden? It was as if her personality did a 180 since she started explaining herself._

"I see. Does that mean if anyone falls sick or gets injured, you're also trained to handle them?"

"Yup, that's right!" She affirmed. "O-Other than that… please don't rely on me! B-But only if you must…"

"Alright, so hopefully no one needs your help." I said jokingly.

"Waaaaaaah! Does that mean no one needs me anymore…?! Don't hit me, I'm sorrrrrrrrrryyyyyy!" She wailed, before running off and around the hall in a frenzy.

 _I… didn't say anything wrong did I?_

As I was thinking about how weird Minako was in misinterpreting every single one of my intentions, I was approached by two girls. One of them was a short girl with a ninja outfit, and the taller one was following her reluctantly. The taller one gazed off in the distance, as if I was transparent.

"You there. I think you need to make friends with her now." She said indifferently.

"H-Huh? Oh, uh. Sure. What's your name?" I asked the little girl.

"Eeeeehhhhhhh! Saika-chan… you did it again! I told you that was too straightforward…!" She pulled on the sleeve of the taller girl.

"How else would you have done it? Is there even a proper way to make friends?"

"There is…!"

"What is it, then? I'm curious as to how one should properly make friends." She said.

"You… uhm… Heyehhhhh! Just do it naturally!" She pouted and stomped her feet on the ground, apparently irritated by the taller one's socialibility, or lack thereof.

"W-Well… what's your name?" I asked the girl again.

"Koike Yui. I'm the Ultimate Ninja. And this is…"

* * *

 _ **KOIKE YUI**_

 _ULTIMATE NINJA_

 _Appearance: She seems a little... short to be a ninja? White overalls and a black shirt underneath. Her hands are wrapped with bandages up till the elbow. She also has a katana on her back._

* * *

"…" The taller girl gave me a quick glance, then turned away without saying anything.

'S-Saika chan, don't embarrass me anymore!" Yui complained.

"Yes? What do you want from me?" She finally turned to me, and gave me a glare.

"Y-Your name...?" I asked.

"Kawasaki Saika."

"I'm guessing you're an Ultimate too…?"

"Ultimate Shrine Maiden."

* * *

 _ **KAWASAKI SAIKA**_

 _ULTIMATE SHRINE MAIDEN_

 _Appearance: Gray long sleeved shirt, with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Long black hair. Black skirt with black stockings and geta for slippers. Her outfit is rather contrary to what you'd expect a shrine maiden to wear._

* * *

The three of us had a moment of silence, before I spoke up again.

"If you don't mind me asking -"

"I do." Saika said, and turned away once again.

"Saika-chan..." Yui growled and pulled on Saika's sleeve.

She sighed, then turned to reply me.

 _Seriously, do we have to go through this every time we talk or...?_

"What...?"

"I wanted to ask about your outfit," I said. "Is that what shrine maidens really wear?"

"I see you're still living in a well," She started. "If you're referring to the traditional red and white outfit, it's long been outdated."

"This," She pointed. "Is what we modern shrine maidens wear."

"I haven't seen anyone else wearing that though." I said in honesty.

"That's because you haven't been visiting the modernised shrines. You're probably still going to the one that your mom brought you to when you were a kid, huh?" She said, clearly offended.

"Haha... I guess...?" I awkwardly laughed along, not wanting to probe any further since she seemed very sensitive to that topic. "So do you two recognise each other too or…"

"The little girl started dragging me around by force so I had no choice but to follow. D-Don't get me wrong it's not like I chose to follow her, she was threatening me with her weapons earlier."

 _Threatening…? I looked carefully once again at Yui's ninja outfit, and soon realised that her weapons looked real._

"Are those real weapons?" I asked.

"Want a try?" Yui asked me, but before waiting for my reply...

"HIYAHHHH!" She suddenly threw a few kunai past me as a demonstration, and one of them grazed my neck slightly.

 _W-What the…_

"O-Ow! I think you should put away your weapons, those aren't toys you know…" I rubbed my neck.

Just then, Minako rushed over and started jogging on the spot. "Y-Yu…! Are you okay? Do you need my help? Any plasters? Gauzes?"

"It's okay Minako, just a minor cut." I ensured her.

"O-Okay! Call me if you need anything else please!" She said, before running away again, this time with a smile on her face. I turned to face Yui, and I couldn't help but glare at her for pulling off such a stunt earlier.

"I-I'm sorry… I haven't been practicing very much for the past few years… nyeh…" She said.

"Heard that? Put those away and stop fooling around with them for Uzumaki's sake. You're not some ninja from Naruto." Saika added.

"You're so cold Saika chan…! This is your fault little one!" Yui turned and pointed at me.

'H-how is it my fault that you started attacking me for no reason?" I said.

'If you get that then stop dragging me along everywhere you go… This happens all the time I swear…" Saika sighed.

"All the time…? What do you mean?"

'It's just that during festive season when shrines tend to get crowded, children flock to me as if I'm some mascot of the event…"

'That must mean they like you a lot huh?" I guessed, still ignoring the pouting and pointing Yui.

"Really? I always thought they were making fun of me for being the shrine maiden. Yui's probably the same."

"That isn't true… I love you so much I could hug you to death…!" As she said that, she started hugging Saika from behind, with her hands pressing her in all kinds of different places. To that, Saika was making weird moaning noises. I couldn't help but stare.

"Heheh… what is it that you're staring at little one? Do you want to join us too?" Yui raised her lips slowly into a smirk.

I waved my hands frantically as my voice cracked slightly. "N-No, it's okay. I-I'm good. Thank you for the treat! I-I mean, no t-thanks!"

With Saika glaring at me, I left them to their hugging as it was starting to get awkward for me to stay around them any longer. Sighing, I looked around, and everyone was busy taking thought of the situation - which wasn't a bad idea. It was so easy to pretend to forget the current issue at hand - that I still couldn't remember my talent. Worse off, what if I didn't have one?

I tried to get all this off my mind as I approached two others keeping to themselves; the girl was curled into a ball and trembling, while fidgeting nervously and twiddling her thumbs. The guy beside her was facing in an entirely different direction and deep in thought, with his eyes scanning the room as if looking for something, or someone. He shot his gaze in my direction as I got closer, and lightened his facial expression.

"Why hello there, what's your name?" He asked.

"Hideki Yu, what about you?"

"I'm Arakaki Eiiji," He shrugged. "Believe me or not, I forgot my talent entirely. What a shame, isn't it?"

* * *

 _ **ARAKAKI EIIJI**_

 _ULTIMATE ?_

 _Appearance: Wears an oversized light brown cloak, which covers his arms and stretches all the way down to his knee level. Also has dark purple cloth bandages around his forehead but only binds the middle portion of his hair._

* * *

 _Soundtrack: Living in a Lazy Parallel World_

"Then.. you're just like me! I couldn't remember my talent ever since we woke up in those cells."

"Hmm…? That's interesting, that's when I happened to forget my talent too." He put his arms on his hips, and pursed his lips, before looking off to the side again.

"Anyway, it'd be best if you stayed away from me."

"Huh, why?"

"You wouldn't know what talent I actually had… right? Even for yourself... you could turn out to be the Ultimate Killer, or even the Ultimate World Ender…"

"T-That's…"

"Wrong? I mean, anything is possible."

"For everyone's sake, I'll do my best to not interfere." He said, without much emotion. "So you should too, if you know what's good for the rest."

"W-Why does it have to be like that…?!" I argued. "That's… just wrong. Besides, the amnesia might only be temporary. I'm sure we'll remember soon enough."

"I'd rather not remember if I had a choice… given our current circumstance. We're in a pretty bad situation." Eiiji sighed again.

"Huh…? Why's that?"

He gave a slight smile. "Oh, don't worry. It's all just a gut feeling on my part."

"You do things your way, and I'll stick to mine, alright? Now let's pretend this conversation never happened."

He turned away before I could say anything else, and before I knew it - he was gone, leaving me with heavier worries.

A gut feeling… huh? I was wishing he was wrong about that, but for some reason I couldn't find the words to disagree with him. Everything just seemed so abnormal at this point of time.

 _Soundtrack: Beautiful Lie_

I shifted my attention to the girl who was still curled into a ball, worried for her well being.

"Hey, are you okay?" I called out.

"…"

"Hello…?"

"…"

"Hey… Can you hear me?"

"… Hi."

 _That's all? She sure doesn't talk much._

"Uhm… you're trembling quite a lot, are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yea." She replied awkwardly.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to break the tension in the air.

"Nitta Reina. The Ultimate NEET."

* * *

 _ **NITTA REINA**_

 _ULTIMATE NEET_

 _Appearance: She was really fashionable, to say the least. The only part which she could do without to look like a proper model was her big black rectangular glasses, which I assume she has on for her talent._

* * *

"My NEET refers to the New and Emerging Electronic Trainer... by the way." She added. "And d-don't mind me, it's just withdrawals…"

 _The last time I checked... that wasn't the abbreviation of NEET._

"From the computer?" I guessed.

She curled tighter into a ball and started shivering even more.

"F-From everyone…"

"Everyone, as in people…?"

"I haven't been out in 8 years… I stayed at home for 8 years… I don't understand anything now."

"I-I see… take your time, no one's rushing you." I said in concern.

"If you understand, please leave me alone…"

"A-Alright…" I said, and left her alone. Throughout the entire conversation, she averted her gaze from mine but after hearing that she hasn't been in human contact with anyone for 8 years, I guess it's only natural for her to feel this afraid of people. I found a girl relatively normal looking to talk to, holding a strange device in her hand. Ever so slightly, she tilted the device away from me once she saw me approaching.

"Our supposed headmaster sure is taking a long time." She pointed out.

"Ah, you're right. Didn't he make the announcement like 10 minutes ago?"

"Do you have a watch?" She asked.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked in return.

"You were 18 seconds off," She flicked her hair to the side. "Just saying."

"Ah… but I was close, wasn't I?" I gave an awkward laugh.

She sighed, before speaking. "Not close enough. 18 seconds can make the difference in life, don't underestimate it."

"I-I see… I don't have a watch though, as you said."

"That's no excuse," She countered. "I don't have a watch either. I keep track of the time in my head."

"W-Wow, really?"

"Is there a need for me to lie about that…? Now, who are you exactly?"

"I'm Hideki Yu, and before you ask, I have no talent - rather, I can't remember it." I said, already expecting her to question me. To my surprise however, she introduced herself more willingly compared to some of the other Ultimates.

I wasn't sure whether it was because she was actually this friendly, but something about her just told me… there was more to it than meets the eye. However, I didn't question her since everything was based on my intuition.

"Hmm… okay. I'm Takasu Kaneko, the Ultimate Mathematician."

* * *

 _ **TAKASU**_ _ **KANEKO**_

 _ULTIMATE MATHEMATICIAN_

 _Appearance: Her eyes were dyed a deep shade of purple – they were really pretty. She also has neatly braided hair._

* * *

"So… what do you do?" I probed.

"Anything related to numbers. I count things."

"Like…?"

"One plus one," Kaneko started. "That gives two, by the way."

"… Anyway, what's that device you're holding?" I changed the topic, and as soon as I said that, I could see the whites of her knuckles as she gripped it even tighter and closer to her person.

"Nothing. It counts things." She responded.

She probably wouldn't tell me even if I continued pestering her… but whatever it was, she definitely wasn't holding a calculator in her hand. As she continued pondering over something and pressing buttons into her handheld device, I noticed someone I haven't talked to yet. I approached the girl wearing some sort of sleeping attire decorated with bunnies, and her blonde hair clipped to the side. She was slouched over with her eyes closed while standing. As I raised my hand to tap her, she caught my finger in a thumb lock instantly.

"W-Woah! Hey!" I said.

"Yes…?" She covered her mouth with her free hand. "What is it that you *yawn* need?"

"I was just trying to introduce myself, so, who're you?" I asked, while trying to break free from her grip. "More importantly, can you please let go of me now, it hurts a little." I continued flailing with her hand over mine.

"Ah… *yawn*. Sorry, I thought you were going to do dirty things to me while I was sleeping… *yawn*." She apologised. "I'm always alert even when asleep so don't try anything funny."

How many times was I misunderstood today…?!

"I'm Seyama Kunie… the Ultimate Sleeper." She said, before closing her eyes.

* * *

 _ **SEYAMA KUNIE**_

 _ULTIMATE SLEEPER_

 _Appearance: Her voice was monotonous, and had no emotion to it. Onesie dark blue pajama outfit decorated with pink bunnies, she looks ready to go to bed. Her blonde hair however, was clipped neatly to one side._

* * *

"H-Hey," I tried waking her up. "Can you free me now?"

"A-Ah!" She jumped and released her thumb lock, before muttering a 'pervert'.

"Well, that serves you right," She said nonchantly, as her eyelids were starting to droop again. "You interrupted my beauty sleep so that's the least I can do... or are you afraid that I'll become too pretty for you...?"

"I wasn't…" I started. "You know what…? Sure… whatever works." I said, honestly tired of explaining myself.

"If you don't mind... *yawn*…" She slouched over, apparently falling asleep again.

 _Music halts_

I sighed, as ominous music resonated through the hall all of a sudden, and a strange fog began to envelope the entirety of the stage, forcing Shoko to leap away from it in a hurry.

 _Soundtrack: EXISAL TRIBE_

"W-What the fuck is going on...?!" Shoko stared at the incoming smoke.

"If this is meant to be a joke, it's not very funny." Aki agreed.

"G-Guys...?" Karen said. "The door's locked...!"

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, as Keisuke dashed over and tried to open the door.

"In situations like such, we must learn to remain calm," Yukio started preaching. "Mister and Misses, the smoke is not -"

"H-Hey, did your mom make you breakfast?" Shoko shouted at Keisuke, before pushing him away and trying to open the door himself.

"I-I can't die here...!" Iwao cried to himself, before barging towards the door as well.

If I could describe whatever was happening right now... it was pure chaos. The majority of the us were scrambling to open the door, but there were a few who weren't at all bothered by the encroaching smoke. I tried to calm everyone down but as usual, my words weren't very well received.

And as soon as it started... it all ended.

 _Soundtrack: Wonderful Story_

The smoke cleared out mysteriously before a drumroll blared through the speakers, and I turned to face the smoke on stage, or what was left of it.

"W-What is that...?!" Yui screamed, and hid behind Saika, who was also backed up in a defensive stance.

"Welcome, welcome!" The things on stage jumped off and bowed.

"We've kept you waiting, but let's begin our orientation program now, shall we?" Their voices echoed harmoniously – as I slowly felt the world around me begin to spin... into nothingness.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: THE END OF A BEGINNING**

 **END**

* * *

 **ALIVE ( 16)**

 **Hideki Yu _[Ultimate ?]_**

 **Satoya Iwao _[Ultimate Soccer Star]_**

 **Ogyu Aki _[Ultimate Psychiatrist]_**

 **Ekiguchi Settan _[Ultimate Marksman]_**

 **Kitamura Shoko _[Ultimate Herbalist]_**

 **Shimamura Keisuke _[Ultimate Parkour Expert]_**

 **Kimio Yukio _[Ultimate Hygienist]_**

 **Arakaki Eiiji _[Ultimate ?]_**

 **Takara Hana _[Ultimate Choir Lead]_**

 **Miyuki Karen _[Ultimate Polyglot]_**

 **Fushieda Minako _[Ultimate Phlebotomist]_**

 **Koike Yui _[Ultimate Ninja]_**

 **Kawasaki Saika _[Ultimate Shrine Maiden]_**

 **Nitta Reina _[Ultimate NEET]_**

 **Takasu Kaneko _[Ultimate Mathematician]_**

 **Seyama Kunie _[Ultimate Sleeper]_**

 **DEAD ( 0)**

* * *

 **(AN: I'm restarting the fic, since DR V3 already used up tons of what I had in mind. The OSTs are a huge plus if you read them with the fanfiction, they're DR V3 OSTs which I'll be borrowing. Also, I'm really rusty, and I don't think I'm writing as well as I used to. If you have any criticisms whatsoever, do feel free to leave them, those help a lot – whether it's positive or negative ones. I'll also be including fanart drawn by my friend soon, he's doing one for every character so look forward to that!)**


	2. Chapter 1: Falling Hope

**ACT 1**

 **Drowning in Uncertainties, of a very Odd Reality**

* * *

 _Soundtrack: Old World Order_

The two gathered around the students who were already in the pods. A brief silence was observed before one of them broke it, as if seeking some form of respite.

"So this is finally the end. It feels nostalgic when I see everyone like this together."

"As I promised, things will end with this, for the better."

"Well, you're the only one left. It wouldn't be fun if you started off with an extra perk. That's not what our audience wants to see."

"Relax, I'll be getting in now…"

"After all, it's the only way to make things more interesting!"

* * *

 _Soundtrack: Beautiful Lie_

"Ack…" I groaned as I sat myself up. I felt something growing on the back of my head and sure enough, once I reached to touch it I felt a lump about the size of a cherry. I took a few seconds to recall whatever that just transpired, and slowly stood up using the floor as a support.

"Hey, you alright?" Keisuke asked. "I couldn't break your fall cause you fainted all of a sudden, my bad."

I waved my hands around. "N-No, it's fine… I had no idea what happened back there either."

"Me neither… smoke died out though," He said, looking around. "No one got injured or anything too, other than yourself. Maybe that means it's time to learn how to break your falls, eh?"

"Right…" I scratched the back of my head, while flashing an awkward smile.

Just then, Minako cut anxiously between the two of us, and her eyes shifted furtively around me - as if scanning for any signs of injuries.

"Y-Yu, are you okay? Are you alright? Do you need anything at all?"

"Thanks for the concern but I'm fine," I said. "Could be better though."

"I see…" She looked downtrodden, before perking up again, taking a few syringes out of her sleeves. "Maybe a blood test would help affirm your conditions?"

I put my hands up instinctively and took a step back. "No thanks, Minako! I'm fine! I'm completely fine! I-I promise!"

"Chill out dude, you're making her sad." Keisuke shrugged.

"A-Am I that u-unreliable…?" She asked, closed to tears.

What am I supposed to do, let her draw blood from me…?

"A-Alright, sorry Minako, I didn't mean it that way. I really don't need any tests right now, but I'll come to you if I do need help, okay?" I assured her.

"O-Okay!" She smiled, and put the syringes back where they belonged - in her sleeves.

"Hey, you're finally up." Aki said, as he approached me. "You afraid of bears or something?"

"Not that I know of…?" I asked back in curiousity.

"Well, you fainted when you saw those things on stage, who's to know?" Aki pointed to the stage.

And at the exact moment, I remembered what i last saw as I blacked out. On the stage were two bears, one black and one white. I blinked my eyes a few times to confirm I wasn't hallucinating of any sort.

 _Soundtrack: Finding Peace Party_

"A-Ahhhh! He's up!" The white one screeched.

"No shit sherlock!" The black one yelled.

"W-What in the world are those things…?" I asked.

"You aren't seeing things, but I have no answer for that either. They claimed to be the orientation helpers, and that the headmaster is going to be here shortly." Aki said.

"Whatever is it, this whole deal's kinda sketchy." Keisuke said.

"Y-Yea! Robotic teddy bears who can move and talk by themselves mean no good! Japan's state of the art technology is progressing way too fast for the US to catch up!" Karen shouted at them.

"Anyway, I'm Kurokuma." The black one said.

"I'm Shirokuma." The white one added.

"And we're your servants for the rest of your lives here in this good old Academy!" They echoed in unison.

"Wait," Kurokuma held up his paw. "Something's not right, right, Shiro?"

"E-Eh…?! Y-You asking me…?" Shiro waved her paws in the air. "W-We're missing someone!"

"Ah… shucks. Let's redo it from the start!"

"Cya, s-suckers!"

 _Music halts_

Then, as fast as it happened, they left the stage. Before I could ask anything else, they left.

They left… the 16 of us in dumbstruck silence. I merely stood rooted to the spot, not sure whether to find it funny or creepy that those things even existed. It was a while before someone spoke up.

 _Soundtrack: Beautiful Lie_

"So, what were they Aki?" Settan put his hand over Aki.

"I'm not a walking know it all… I know as much as you right now. And please, hands off."

Settan ignored him again and continued. "Looks like Aki doesn't know what they are either, sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for that… I wouldn't know what they were either." I raised up.

"Ah, but Aki's smart. He knows everything."

A-Are you saying I'm dumb…?

"Right…" I obliged.

"My talent is psychiatry… what part of that do you not understand?" Aki asked, still struggling.

"Hey now," Keisuke started. "No fighting you both. It's not nice to fight in a crowd."

"Yui agrees! Especially over something like a kid's show." Yui nodded.

"Kid's show? What do you mean?" Saika asked.

"Hehehe! The teddy bears on stage!"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong... but I don't see where you're coming from…" I said.

She looked at me with a frown. "Did you have no childhood? Carebears! Carebears, I'm telling you!"

"C-Carebears…?" Saika asked, obviously not sure of what that was either.

"I don't think those were Carebears…" I pointed out.

Yui looked around, before pouting and stomping her feet.

"Seriously, does no one know what the Carebears are…?! Urghhh!"

"I-I do…!" Reina spoke up, but quickly withdrew her glance.

"Hey you!" Karen shouted, and pointed at Reina. "Speak up, or you'll be seen as easy, understand?!"

Reina let out a squeal, before biting on her sleeves furiously.

"Oh my god, are you people defunct or something…? Stop biting your sleeves girl…" Karen sighed, before running over and trying to stop her.

"Well, she isn't half wrong. I can't see myself spending an entire year with you retards, let alone a semester." Shoko spoke up.

"W-What did you say?" Iwao asked, taking a step toward Shoko.

"Now we have another deaf guy. What a joke."

"I'll have you know I won 7 awards this year, and I wear the coolest clothes out of training. I also have access to the world's nicest places and spend time with the most classiest of girls!"

"Pffft…" Shoko sniggered.

"W-What's so funny?" Iwao asked, somewhat afraid.

"You." Shoko gestured for him to come closer.

"W-Why you…!" Iwao shouted as he lunged towards Shoko.

And at the exact same moment, a strange voice permeated the entire hall, and fog started filling up the entire area again.

 _Music halts_

"Upupupu…"

"Everyone, Misters and Misses. Please calm down this time, the smoke is not harmful, I assure you." Yukio said.

"Yeah! Once bitten, twice shy!" Karen said.

"You weren't even listening to him the first time…" Hana shook her head.

"A-Are you sure this is safe?" Iwao asked.

"As safe as your patsy virginity is ever gonna be." Shoko laughed.

"Cut it out, the both of you. Immature brats." Saika said.

"I'm guessing the orientation's going to begin, huh? I can't wait for what a thrilling adventure we will have together…!" Eiiji said, somewhat creepily.

"Creepy. Way too creepy, dude!" Hana said.

"About time…" Kaneko sighed.

 _Soundtrack: Mr Monokuma's Lesson V3_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! I present to you, your one, your only, fashionably late headmaster! Monokumaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A bear, this time black and white yelled into the microphone as he jumped onto the podium from… behind the podium. "Oh. And these two other fanservice time filler bears are my servants."

He stopped talking as if waiting for some kind of response, before screaming into the mic again.

"Hey! Greet your headmaster when you see him, you bonobos know no respect?"

"Another bear…? Is this a fucking joke?" Shoko piped up.

"Upupupu… I can assure you this is no joke Shoko. I AM your headmaster!"

"Well, if this is a prank show, then it's time for the reveal." Keisuke said. "I've seen the cameras, so I already know what's going on."

To that, I looked around me and he was right. There were cameras around the hall, aimed in different directions.

"Cameras…" Kaneko mumbled.

"Prank show…? Like those reality shows? I used to do so many of them! So this is one of those…?! No wonder my manager isn't here to begin with…" Iwao started.

"Heee…!" Reina screeched and bit her sleeves again.

"I know those are organic but you better stop chewing on them…" Karen sighed.

"Relax, just play along! Everything will be fine!" Iwao grinned and held a thumbs up to Reina. "Keep your eyes on the goal, and we'll be there in no time."

"So entertaining!" Monokuma chuckled. "I applaud your efforts and enthusiasm, but sadly, you're wrong! You're oh so desparingly wrong, Keisuke!"

"Those cameras are for an entirely different reason, but they sure as hell aren't for filming!" Monokuma let out a growl.

"Then… *yawn* what are they for?" Kunie awoke all of a sudden and rubbed her eyes.

"Puhuhu… up to me know and you to find out!"

"Okay. Cut the act, now can we begin with the actual orientation program?" Aki asked, tapping his foot on the floor.

"This is the ACTUAL orientation program!" Monokuma fussed. "How many times do I gotta say it! This! Is! The! Actual! Orientation! Program!"

"You're not fooling us… bring out the real headmaster already. Or just cut this cheap act of a prank show." Aki added.

"Would a phony headmaster know about your sister then…? Ogyu Aki?"

"W-What?" Aki froze on the spot. "What did you just say…?"

"Puhuhu! That sure got your attention ain't it?" Monokuma laughed, before turning to the rest of us. "I'm the headmaster around here, so I call the shots, got it? And that was literal, by the way."

 _Soundtrack: Mr Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson V3_

As he said that, multiple machine guns appeared from the ceiling and pointed at us.

"H-Holy shit! I come in peace!" Karen yelled.

"Woah… are those the MK11307s…?! I never seen them before but woah!" Settan looked on in joy.

"Aren't we all being too calm about this?!" I asked, panicking myself. "Those are guns, guys! We should run!"

"My senses tell me this place is extremely dangerous right now! We have to evacuate now, Misters and Misses!" Yukio added.

"You don't need your… *yawn*… senses for that ya big dummy." Kunie yawned.

"Nyahahaha! I won't fire them off if you obey me. If you understand, please raise your hands!" Monokuma said.

"Guns aren't meant to harm others… they're to protect people…!" Settan gritted his teeth in anger, eventually raising up his hand in defeat.

Slowly, one by one all of us, including Shoko raised our hands. As if he was playing us like idiots, he had us keep it there for a full minute before speaking up again, and withdrawing the machine guns.

"This could have been so much easier… but great! We ended up with a full class of 16 to begin! It would have been less fun if there were less people."

'What do you mean…?" Kaneko asked.

"Well, less people participating in a game isn't very fun, is it?"

"Game?" I repeated, not very sure of myself.

"Yes! A fun game with 16 players!" Monokuma answered.

"That doesn't explain anything." Aki said.

"You dumbos never heard of the 16 player game?!" He shrieked. "Well, that means it worked! Yay!"

"Nothing's making sense…" Hana sighed.

"I've had enough for now, I have to meet my manager soon, see ya!" Iwao said, as he hurriedly ran towards the door.

"Oh silly little Iwao, try all you might, but there's no escaping this school."

Iwao turned back to look at the source of the voice.

"W-What do you mean…? Haha… I have something urgent to attend to, really! But I'll be back I promise!"

"Sadly, I can't let you do that. Rather, I can't even if i wanted to. After all, the entire school has been sealed shut. There's no way in, no way out!"

"We're trapped…?" Kaneko asked.

"Yeah yeah…" Monokuma sighed. "Now that the bear's outta the bag. I kidnapped the 16 of you, got it? I also made sure you can't escape."

"Isn't this Hope's Peak Academy?" I asked.

"Well, technically. But an improved version of it." Monokuma waved me off. "So you bastards starting to get it now or no?"

"Is it m-money that you want?" Iwao asked.

"We can probably pool together a decent amount of money if we tried. Name your price." Saika added.

"Huh? Money? A headmaster has no use for such things!" Monokuma laughed eerily.

"Then why kidnap us…?" Kaneko asked. "I clearly see no benefits for you, only detriments for us."

"I want to see you guys have a thrilling high school life!" Monokuma continued. "That's not all, I want to see you ungrateful bastards graduate from this Academy and leave with smiling faces across the board!"

"So does it mean that we can leave if we graduate?" Keisuke asked.

"Yes!"

"Alright so… how do we graduate?" Keisuke continued.

"Upupupu…"

"Monokuma?" Keisuke called out.

"Upupupu…"

"I think he wants us to guess." I said.

"Uhm… tests?" I asked.

"Nope!"

"Sports…?" Iwao started. "I can do those!"

"Nope!"

"The Chunin Exam?" Yui asked.

"Nononono! You imbeciles! When I'm talking about graduation, I meant..."

"Killing one of your friends!"

… Wait, what?

His words were met with a deafening silence.

He tapped the microphone a few times before blaring into it again. "Hey! This piece of junk ain't working again? I said, kill one of your friends to leave!"

"Is he for real…?" Settan asked. "Killing…? Honor doesn't go well with that…!"

"That's besides the point, he really does want us to kill one another… *yawn*. I think." Kunie said.

"I want to leave… but I can't kill anyone, my brother set a cursed seal on me… I can't remove it till I fight the birdy chimera ant!" Yui said.

"W-Wait, we don't have to take his word for it, don't think such thoughts!" Iwao panicked.

"Hyahahaha!" Monokuma laughed. "At least one of you gets it. I have the power of life and death over every single one of you!"

"So, how do we kill?" Eiiji asked, and received several stares in return. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"… Idiot." Kaneko said.

"What a fine model student!" Monokuma started.

"Well, if you're thinking about killing in this Academy, you have to do so without getting caught by another of your so called friends! Because once a killing happens, there'll be an Investigation Time where everyone else tries to find out the truth behind the murder. Afterwhich, we'll hold a class trial to determine the blackened amongst you! Guess right, and only the blackened gets punished, leaving everyone else to live the remainder of their peaceful lives in the Academy. Guess wrong, and everyone else gets punished, leaving the blackened to graduate and leave the Academy!"

I took a second to process whatever he just said. Investigation… trials… isn't this just like a certain game…?

"So, which one of you wants to go first?" Monokuma asked.

"Tch… Don't mess around." Keisuke clenched his fists with a pained expression. "We would never, kill one another."

"Nyahaha! That's funny, since the one who's so determined usually strikes first!" Monokuma said. "And I know at least one of you would kill to get out!"

"Really? Is one of us like that…?" Aki asked. "That's strange… I didn't believe anyone here to be capable of killing…"

"So you not only have to kill someone," Eiiji said. "But you have to get away with it. Interesting."

"H-Hey… you're seriously creeping me out." Hana backed even further away from Eiiji. "This dude's gonna do something bad, I'm calling it!"

"What do you mean by punish?" Kaneko asked.

"Ah - that means execution." Monokuma simply replied. "Failure to find out the truth, or hide the truth will get you executed. Works both ways and it's gonna be oh so fun!"

"You're still going on about that?" Kunie asked. "You can threaten us all you like, but we'll never kill to entertain a sicko like you."

"I would never…" I added.

"Really…?" Monokuma sighed. "Well, this is getting unBEARably boring. Shiro, Kuro, deliver the pads please."

"Yes sir!" The both saluted and scuttled away in Monokuma's footsteps, behind the podium.

Before long, we realised that we were left on our own.

 _Soundtrack: Nightmare in Locker_

"He's really gone..." Yukio trailed off, as he traced their steps behind the podium, before squatting down and examining it himself.

"Well, he mentioned something about pads, so I suppose we should wait for the other two to bring them to us." Kaneko pointed out.

And as we waited for the two bears to come back, I found myself lost in thought and observing other people. Kunie was dozing off as usual, and Yukio was standing upright by her side, cleaning whatever drool fell from her mouth. A few others hung their heads low and were trying to get some shut-eye like Kunie, and others were also busy taking thought of the entire situation so far. It seemed so bizarre and unreal that it didn't hit me fully yet.

"Hey," Keisuke sat next to me. "Let's hope for the best eh? Help's gonna arrive in no time."

"I sure do hope that's the case." I gave a light snicker.

"Yeah… I'll get my manager to sue him once we're out of here." Iwao added.

"It's not as easy as you think. He went to the effort of keeping us trapped here and setting everything up, you'd think he'd miss out on anything?" Saika pointed out, obviously eavesdropping on our conversation.

"That's… right." Settan agreed. "But we gotta stay optimistic, right Aki?"

"Yes. Optimism is the key to success." Aki nodded. "But so is pessimism."

"The last part wasn't needed…" I winced.

And all of a sudden, a loud ahem followed by an all too familiar voice blared from the speakers.

"Well, the pads are here. Make sure you have the correct ones, because you bastards will need to keep it with you at all times!"

 _Soundtrack: Beautiful Lie_

As I received mine from Kurokuma, I tentatively pressed the power button. The screen lit up immediately, displaying my name, title (?) and several tabs which went in the following order – Map/Rules/Profiles/Messages/Monostore.

"Moving on!" The speakers continued. "These are your Monopads. It works as an identification, rulebook, map, stalking device and even an online catalog! All packed into one package just for you Ultimates. Oh, but the messages tab ain't working yet, cause dem don dilly do' has some bugfixes to settle."

After the two bears finished giving out the Monopads, they seemed to scuttle off in the same direction again, but before they could – Keisuke stopped them.

"Hey now, what're we supposed to do? And where do you think you're going?"

"H-Help?!" Shirokuma stopped in her tracks, before Kurokuma grabbed and pulled her away.

"Who're we to know, just go explore, make friends, do fun stuff and kill one another!" Kurokuma said, before disappearing the same way behind the podium again.

Keisuke walked back over to us and shook his head. "Uhh... I tried...? Guess that's all they're leaving us with for now."

"So... what're we supposed to do now?" I asked.

"How about we explore to see whether we're really trapped?" Aki said.

"But before that, let's check out the Monopads, they might contain vital information to clues on leaving the Academy." Kaneko said.

"This is intricately designed. It does seem that Monokuma is serious about the killing game." Yukio nodded to himself, while touching his Monopad.

"Uh... no offense but how do you even know what's written on there...?" I asked.

"Somehow, I can feel the braille letterings on my pad. This is not a normal device. He must have spent an enormous sum to prepare this for me...! For that, I am grateful."

"Whoa, you serious?" Hana peeked over his side. "Lemme see!"

"Hey, this button's blinking, what's that mean?" Yui tugged onto Saika's sleeve.

"Rules...?" Saika murmured to herself, before pressing on her own screen.

And as the commotion went on and on, I fiddled around with my own since I was curious. Booting it up, I saw my own face, talent - which was displayed as ?, and a few other tabs. Indeed, there was a blinking light on the 'Rules' tab, so I went ahead and tapped it.

* * *

 _Regulations of the Ultimate Academy_

 _1\. Students must reside at the Ultimate Academy for the remainder of their foreseeable future._

 _2\. Once a murder takes place, all surviving students must participate in the class trial._

 _3\. If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed. If the blackened is not exposed during the class trial, they alone will graduate, leaving the rest of the students to be executed._

 _4\. The killing game and class trials will continue until only two surviving students remain._

 _5\. "Night Time" is from 10PM to 8AM. The Hall and the Collection Room are off-limits at night._

 _6\. Violence towards Monokuma, Shirokuma, Kurokuma, as is destruction of any security cameras are strictly forbidden._

 _7\. Monokuma, Shirokuma and Kurokuma will never directly commit a murder._

 _8\. Your Monopads are very important items. Please do not damage them._

 _9\. The body discovery announcement will play when three or more students discover a body._

 _10\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the campus at your own discretion._

 _11\. You are not allowed to break into locked areas._

 _12\. Students who do not obey the rules will be immediately shot at by the machine guns._

 _13\. The headmaster may add new regulations to this list at any time._

* * *

"Cameras... strange IDs... for a joke, this is extremely elaborate." Aki said thoughtfully. "Whoever thought this out must have done an admirable job."

"I'm pretty sure we got past that it wasn't a joke anymore..." I awkwardly said.

"Anyway, let's take a look around. There's nothing to stop us from exploring for a way out, right guys?" Keisuke beckoned, before leading the rest of the Ultimates out of the hall.

Rather than tagging along with the crowd, I brought up my Monopad to quickly open up the floor plans I earlier saw. There were a total of 6 floors in the Academy, from B1 where we arrived, to 6F, but only B1 and 1F were viewable for now. I scrolled through the map, pondering over where to go, before following suit.

* * *

 **ALIVE ( 16)**

 **Hideki Yu _[Ultimate ?]_**

 **Satoya Iwao _[Ultimate Soccer Star]_**

 **Ogyu Aki _[Ultimate Psychiatrist]_**

 **Ekiguchi Settan _[Ultimate Marksman]_**

 **Kitamura Shoko _[Ultimate Herbalist]_**

 **Shimamura Keisuke _[Ultimate Parkour Expert]_**

 **Kimio Yukio _[Ultimate Hygienist]_**

 **Arakaki Eiiji _[Ultimate ?]_**

 **Takara Hana _[Ultimate Choir Lead]_**

 **Miyuki Karen _[Ultimate Polyglot]_**

 **Fushieda Minako _[Ultimate Phlebotomist]_**

 **Koike Yui _[Ultimate Ninja]_**

 **Kawasaki Saika _[Ultimate Shrine Maiden]_**

 **Nitta Reina _[Ultimate NEET]_**

 **Takasu Kaneko _[Ultimate Mathematician]_**

 **Seyama Kunie _[Ultimate Sleeper]_**

 **DEAD ( 0)**

* * *

 **(AN: Sorry for taking so long. I mean it. Wanna know the reason why? I went through 9 drafts, each panning out to 4k words on average before releasing this one. I swear I gotta cure my goddamn OCD... Anyway, I'll start releasing shorter chapters like these since it's easier to write in one go as compared to my previous 8k words on average. Well, see ya in a while. Trust me when it's gonna be good!)**


End file.
